


Boyz&Toyz

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Large Insertion, M/M, Sex Toys, Stomach Deformation, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Steter for video, sugar, daddy, Bad, Dragon ;D</p><p>Or the one with all of the above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyz&Toyz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мальчики&Игрушки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050815) by [JakeJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen)



Stiles signed with Boyz&Toyz as soon as he was legal and off to college. It was easy; the website provided him with a place to publish his videos, a steady stream of clients and left him with enough money to comfortably pay rent. It was good. Of course it didn’t hurt that Scott was his flatmate, and Stiles thanked god that his friend didn’t bat an eyelash when he put the ‘Recording - Do NOT Disturb’ sign on his door.

Stiles didn’t overdo it. He didn’t want people to get bored of him, so he only did a session on Saturday nights. He had some semi regulars who were happy to watch him masturbating and playing with his hole for an hour and a half.

And he had BadMoon.

That guy was going to be the death of him. He only appeared a few weeks ago, and he was eager to make a donation to see his wishes fulfilled. And honestly, Stiles was happy to comply.

 

***

 

He set his camera up, by now practiced in angling it just right, so his face would be cut off from the shot. He put his laptop on a chair by the bed and enlarged the site, zooming in on the chat so he wouldn’t have to move to see what the people were saying.

Stiles was already getting hard. He laid his toys out behind him on the bed with a large bottle of lube. He didn’t bother with fancy underwear like he knew some of the other boys did, no. He wasn’t wearing anything else other than a red t-shirt. It only had one purpose; Stiles pulled it up and bit the hem to keep himself from talking. It had a nice contrast with his pale skin and it kept him from blowing his cover.

Show time.

He started fingering himself lazily, using a lot of lube, waiting for people to arrive, there were only two in the chatroom, and he wasn’t about to get into the more interesting things with such a low count.

He went for one of the smaller dildos just to have something to do, smiling to himself as more and more people joined, working up to the bigger toys slowly.

People started writing. Mostly stupid, creepy things, like ‘god i would love to ram my fist in you’r hole’ or ‘let me cum over & show u a good time’ and stuff. 

Nothing interesting. But he knew BadMoon won’t be missing today’s show. And he was right.

 

_User **BadMoon76** joined the chat_

_**BadMoon76:**  Sorry for being late. Did you get my present?_

 

People were allowed to send things to the site’s address to be forwarded to the boys. It was a good system, though Stiles never got anything before BadMoon.

He stroked his cock before he reached behind himself to get the enormous dildo. It was Bad Dragon - and fucking amazing quality - a [horse cock](http://assets.bad-dragon.com/images/product_images/00547_resized.jpg), glorious 15 inches and as red as his t-shirt.

 

_**DaddyManBigDong:**  fcking show of_

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, knowing that it didn’t show on the feed. The other users should have been happy that he was getting new things to play with.

 

_**BadMoon76:**  Just ignore the plebs, sweetheart. I want to know if you can take that._

_User **BadMoon76** made a donation of $200 to  **FoxyRed**_

 

Oh. Oh he couldn’t exactly say no to that, could he?

But honestly, the dildo was enormous. Big enough that his stomach did a flop of nervous excitement just looking at it. He didn’t usually do this, but he picked up the old keyboard he plugged into his laptop and typed out a few words.

 

_**FoxyRed** : gonna need a bit more prep_

_**BadMoon76** : Have all the time you need. I will be here._

 

Stiles put down the keyboard and got to work. He fucked himself with his thickest dildo for a bit. It was nice, but nowhere near his present. That had to be as thick as a coke can. Fuck. He was going to love it.

He pushed in a couple fingers beside the toy, just stretching himself, trying to make his muscles relax. It was hard, but only because he was getting impatient. He wanted that huge monster inside him as soon as possible.

Someone sent him twenty bucks to play with his tits, so he pulled on them a bit, but his brain was too focused on what was to come to really enjoy it.

Finally, he was ready. Well, as ready as he could be.

He was just lubing it up when he saw the next line of text.

 

_**BadMoon76** : I will give you one thousand if you switch us to a private feed._

_User **BadMoon76** made a donation of $500 to  **FoxyRed**_

 

Fuck. Stiles didn’t know what to do. On one hand, it wasn’t good business practice to alienate the other clients, on the other… He got more money from BadMoon than from all the rest combined. And he didn’t get that much from people who were watching without donations.

The chat lit up with outrage, especially when his hands stopped and it became obvious that he was considering it.

 

_User **BadMoon76** made a donation of $1000 to  **FoxyRed**_

 

Shit. Okay.

He never did a private show before, but the interface was easy enough, so he found the proper settings quickly, and before he knew it they were alone in a chatroom with BadMoon. Fuck.

 

_**BadMoon76** : Now, this is much better, don’t you think? _

 

Stiles nodded his head. Only his chin was visible, but he was pretty sure the man saw it.

 

_**BadMoon76** : Time to show me how much you can take, baby boy._

 

Stiles shivered. He always imagined BadMoon was a posh fucker, voice all silky and shit. He could almost hear it.

He finished slicking up the toy and shuffled around to get it under him. He had to get up on his knees for it to fit. Fuck, it was huge.

Stiles was a size queen, there was no way around it. The dildo was scarily detailed, covered in bumps and veins, just like he imagined a real one would be, he couldn’t wait to get it inside.

It took some work to get the flared head in. It was wide, and even with all the stretching, his whole kept clenching from excitement, making it hart to get the first inch in.

 

_**BadMoon76** : You are doing so good, boy. Keep trying, I know it will feel amazing._

 

Stiles swallowed thickly and bore down, whining when it finally slipped in. Fuck. Fuck that hurt so good.

He shifted around, trying to get used to the feeling.

 

_**BadMoon76** : That toy has 15 inches of usable length, if you can get it all in I will give you 100 for every single one of them._

 

Shit, how much was that? That would take them to around 4000 just today. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

He didn’t really care. He was actually enjoying himself. Sure, the wouldn’t have done this without liking to be watched, but it was different with just BadMoon, with the toy he bought wrecking his hole.

Stiles panted and slowly started working himself lower and lower on the dildo. At around halfway it was getting hard. He felt so fucking full.

 

_User **BadMoon76** made a donation of $750 to  **FoxyRed**_

_**BadMoon76** : Doing so well, darling. I know you can do it._

 

Stiles bit his shirt hard and then pushed himself lower. He imagined someone standing behind him, taking his shoulders and forcing him down. Fuck. His cock was about to burst.

It took a long time for him to get it all in with only and inch or two missing. He was a mess, body covered in sweat, chest heaving. His cock went soft, even though he didn’t feel any less turned on. BadMoon kept talking to him, all encouragement and pet names. 

 

_**BadMoon76** : Just one more push, baby. And it’s going to be all in and you can start riding it like the naughty little boy you are._

 

Stiles’ thighs were trembling from the strain of keeping him uptight, it was almost easy to let them relax and sink down that last bit, even though the feeling of the toy filling him so completely stole his breath away.

 

_User **BadMoon76** made a donation of $750 to  **FoxyRed**_

_User **BadMoon76** made a donation of $500 to  **FoxyRed**_

 

Oh god, what now?

 

_**BadMoon76** : So good, darling, you did so good. I want you to ride it. Turn a bit to the side, show me how it moves inside you._

 

Stiles cursed between his teeth, but did shuffle around until BadMoon was getting a side view. Moving around him made him whine as it jostled the dildo. He didn’t even know if it was a good feeling or not.

When he was finally in position, he lifted himself up slowly and then let himself down, just getting used to the sensation. It was incredible. He felt like he was completely filled with cock with no place for thinking or inhibitions or anything left.

 

_**BadMoon76** : Just like that, baby. Bend back a bit, let me see it poking your belly from the inside._

 

Stiles obeyed, not even thinking about it. He never had anything this huge before, and he wanted to see it too.

He lifted himself up again and again and then arched his back, resting his hands on his calves as he looked down the length of his body.

Fuck. Fuck he could see it. Every time he sunk down he could see the flared head of the horse cock distending his flat belly. He was completely mesmerized, forgetting about the camera, his audience, his fucking exhaustion as he rode the toy, wanting to feel it more. See it more.

He came like that, half-hard cock drooling out a few drops of come while his body convulsed, clenching down painfully around the dildo.

It didn’t even occur to him to look at the chat until the last waves of his orgasm were over.

 

_**BadMoon76** : That’s it, darling. So good. Such an obscene boy you are._

_**BadMoon76** : So beautiful, can’t wait to see you fall apart on it._

_User **BadMoon76** made a donation of $1000 to  **FoxRed**_

_**BadMoon76** : This is just a bit of a tip for the gorgeous show. I’m glad to see you’ve enjoyed my present, expect another one soon. I will see you next week, same time, just the two of us._

_User **BadMoon76** left the chat_

 

Well fuck. He had no idea what he was getting into, but he already knew he was going to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!  
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
